Riddler (Telltale)
Edward Nygma, better known as The Riddler or simply Riddler, is one the main antagonist of episode 1, "The Enigma", of Batman: The Enemy Within. He is a master criminal that terrorized Gotham years before Batman who later resurfaces after the downfall of the Children of Arkham. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. History Past Prior to the events of the game, Riddler was one of the most feared criminals in Gotham while Thomas Wayne and Carmine Falcone practically ruled the city. Eventually, for reasons unknown, Riddler suddenly left Gotham, causing the entire city to think he was dead. Unknown to them, Riddler was alive and was planning revenge. The Enigma At the beginning of the episode, Riddler is seen watching a newscast on the actions of Batman before walking away and smirking, winding up a puzzle box. Later, while Bruce Wayne is investigating Rumi Mori, a businessman suspected of secretly being an arms dealer, Riddler arrives at his casino and asks him a riddle. Mori, immediately recognizing him, orders Riddler to leave his casino as their business is over, however, as one of the casino's waiters tries to pull him out of the building, Riddler asks him a riddle and then slits his throat using his cane. Riddler and his men then take over the building and place Mori in a death trap designed to cut off his fingers in a given amount of time, although he would be allowed to escape if he were to solve Riddler's riddles. However, Batman intervenes, saves the hostages and defeats Riddler's men, forcing Riddler to retreat, although, before he escapes, he gives Batman the puzzle box he had been winding up earlier, telling him that, if he doesn't solve it, lots of people are going to die. Afterwards, in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne and Alfred investigate the puzzle box as well as the psychiatric file on Riddler that they had received from Iman Avesta, an agent of The Agency. While investigating the box, Bruce and Alfred discover that it is actually a record vinyl that plays a soundwave. Bruce Wayne then takes the record to Lucius Fox to investigate, however, when Lucius ends up discovering what the vinyl really is, it seemingly explodes and kills him. At Lucius' funeral, Bruce encounters "John Doe", a former patient of Arkham Asylum he had met during his time there, who states that he has an enemy in the Riddler. Through John, Bruce will learn that Riddler could be hiding East End Gotham, the same area that Mayor Harvey Dent had previously destroyed. After the funeral, Batman tells James Gordon about Riddler's possible location and the two deduce that his hideout is likely located on 44th street, as it was recently and anonymously purchased. After entering Riddler's hideout, Riddler locks Batman and Gordon inside, where they discover the body of Mario Fernandez, another member of The Agency. Batman and Gordon, after investigating, discover that Fernandez was kidnapped by Riddler and forced to complete one of his death traps in order to escape, although he failed and was killed by Riddler's traps instead. Learning from Fernandez's mistakes, Batman and Gordon escape the room and discover a homing missile, and Riddler, through a screen, congratulates the both of them. Riddler then explains to Batman and Gordon that he wasn't always the way he is now and that The Agency had broke him and turned him into a killer. However, Gordon doesn't believe Riddler's statement, as Amanda Waller's methods, while brutal, aren't that extreme, although Riddler states that what happened to him happened long before Waller took over. Regardless, Batman still holds Riddler responsible for his actions, causing him to taunt Batman about Lucius Fox's death before signing off. In the Batcave, Batman realizes that the box they had received before actually emitted a signal that, over a period of time, drew a homing missile towards it, which was what really killed Lucius. Realizing that Riddler is planning on emitting the signal through the phones of all The Agency's agents, Batman blocks the signal and then decides to find a way to get Riddler's location before he attempts to kill the Agents again. The player then has the choice between trying to get information out of Rumi Mori, who sold Riddler his missiles, as Bruce Wayne or trying to interrogate Eli Knable, Riddler's right-hand man, as Batman. If the Player goes to Mori At Mori's casino, Bruce meets with Mori and can tell him that they have a common enemy in Riddler. After this is done, Bruce will learn that Mori had previously refused to sell Riddler bio-weapons, which is why he tried to kill him. After Bruce asks for information on Riddler, Mori will give him a flashdrive containing everything he needs to know, however, in exchange, he will have to transfer money into Mori's account to allow him to get a plane and leave Gotham so he is not arrested by The Agency. The player can then choose to make the transfer or simply steal the drive and run, although, no matter their choice, they will end up receiving it. If the Player goes to Eli Batman arrives at the Police Station and Amanda Waller, after stating that four of her agents were kidnapped by Riddler, takes him to Eli Knable, who is curled up and crying in the corner of the interrogation room. Batman soon finds that, despite the intense interrogation Eli had gone through, he still refuses to give up Riddler's location knowing that what Riddler would do to him would be far worse than what The Agency could do. Batman can choose to brutalize Eli like The Agency had or try to coax him into giving up Riddler, although, either way, he will learn that Riddler is on a ship called The Lady of Dublin. Final Confrontation After learning of Riddler's location, Batman heads to The Lady of Dublin and finds Riddler taunting the four agents he captured and trapped in torture devices. After Batman takes out Riddler's men, he throws a shock grenade on Riddler and knocks him out, although, as soon as he frees Agent Avesta, they are both trapped in a cage. Riddler, wearing clothing that negated the shock, then reveals that he had predicted that Batman would show up and had prepared for him, also stating that he wanted his partners to be there to see the both of them die. With Batman and Avesta trapped, Riddler then offers Batman a deal; if he solves three riddles correctly, he won't kill off the other agents, although, every time he solves a riddle, he and Avesta will be blasted by sonic waves that would kill the latter. Regardless of whether Batman solves the riddles or not, he manages use Tiffany Fox's drone to beacon one of Riddler's missiles to beak open the cage and free himself and Avesta. After breaking free, Batman brutally beats down on Riddler, who, in a last ditch effort, attempts to launch all of the missiles at Gotham, although this attempt is again stopped by the drone, which diverts the missiles into Gotham Bay. After being beating and restrained, Riddler angrily wonders why his partners didn't show up, only to realize that "that white faced prick" had never told them to. Before this can go any further, Riddler is shot in the neck with a poison dart by an unknown assassin and dies. Trivia * Riddler, Vicki Vale, Carmine Falcone, Hamelton Hill and Thomas Wayne are the only major antagonists in the Batman Telltale series to have died, while every other major antagonist has been imprisoned or are currently not in custody. * Riddler operating in Gotham City many years prior to Bruce Wayne becoming Batman is similar to the character's [[Edward Nygma (Gotham)|incarnation into the television series Gotham]], in which he donned the Riddler persona and costume before Bruce Wayne donned the cape and cowl. * This version of the Riddler is arguably one of the most ruthless and evil incarnations of the character, along with the Gotham TV Series version and the version from Batman: Earth One comic. Category:Batman Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Crackers Category:Sadists Category:Arena Masters Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Game Bosses Category:Mastermind